Faberry Chat
by Halliwell7
Summary: Quinn y Rachel se encuentran en el Chat. Un Chat que todo lo puede cambiar, donde se sinceran y luego pasan muchas cosas...   Two-Shots Faberry. Se menciona a Brittana
1. Chapter 1

Glee no me pertenece. Si así fuera habría mucho Faberry! Y Finn estaría en Groenlandia!

Mi Primer Fic! No soy escritora, solo lo estoy intentando.

Se sitúa en el verano entre Junior Year y Senior Year, luego del corte de pelo de Quinn.

No sean duros, Es un Two-Shots un poco largo, espero no se cansen de leer a la mitad. Sin más, aquí va…

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Queen acaba de iniciar sesión<strong>

**Streisand****Addict:**Quinn?

**Ice****Queen:**¿Quién es?

**Streisand****Addict****:**Rachel

**Ice****Queen:**Oh, Berry.

**Ice****Queen:**¿Cuándo me agregaste? ¿Y cuándo te acepté?

**Streisand****Addict****:**emmm…

**Streisand****Addict:** Tú fuiste quien me agregó Quinn. Ya hace unos meses. Solo que nunca habíamos hablado por aquí.

**Ice****Queen:**Ah, ok! Creo que ya recuerdo. ¿Qué haces conectada? Pensar que haces otra cosa además de cantar, Ja!

**Streisand****Addict****:**Ja…cierto.

**Ice****Queen:**Ya te aburriste de cantar y subir videos a MySpace, Mandhands?

**Streisand****Addict:**No…

**Streisand****Addict:**En serio.

**Ice****Queen:**… Estás bien, ¿Pasa algo malo?

**Ice****Queen:**No es que me importe o nada pero esta conversación se está volviendo un poco rara.

**Streisand****Addict****:**Oh, lo siento. Puedo intentar ser un poco más entretenida, solo que nunca pensé que te vería aquí conectada al mismo tiempo que yo.

**Streisand****Addict:**Estoy un poco sorprendida de que estemos hablando.

**Ice****Queen:**Bueno, tú me hablaste primero.

**Ice****Queen:**Además S y B están… "ocupadas" y no hay nada que hacer.

**Streisand****Addict****:**Oh… claro. Me imagino que hacen...

**Ice****Queen:**Agh, si! De todos modos prefiero no saber.

**Ice****Queen:**San me llamó por teléfono por error…otra vez! y creo que quedé sorda de un oído.

**Streisand****Addict****:**Oh. Eso debió ser incómodo.

**Streisand****Addict:**emm… Quinn, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

**Ice****Queen:**Claro.

**Streisand****Addict:**¿Alguna vez has tenido un secreto con el cual no te hayas sentido cómoda de decirle a NADIE, ni siquiera a tus padres?

**Ice****Queen:**N-No…

**Ice****Queen:**¿Y tú?

**Streisand****Addict:**más o menos… sí.

**Streisand****Addict****:**Definitivamente, sí.

**Ice****Queen:**¿Por qué no le puedes decir a tus padres? Pensé que ustedes eran cercanos.

**Streisand****Addict:**sí les puedo decir… solo no me siento cómoda.

**Ice****Queen:**¿Y qué hay de tu novio?

**Streisand****Addict:**Definitivamente no podría decírselo.

**Streisand****Addict:**El probablemente rompería conmigo.

**Streisand****Addict:**o al menos sería embarazoso.

**Ice****Queen:**¿Esto tiene que ver con Puck?

**Streisand****Addict:**No directamente.

**Streisand****Addict:**Pero estoy segura de que a él le encantaría descubrir mi secreto.

**Ice****Queen:**Entonces… ¿Nadie sabe?

**Streisand****Addict****:**Nop. Nadie excepto tú, sabe que hay un secreto.

**Ice****Queen:**¿Por qué decírmelo a mí de entre todos los demás?

**Streisand****Addict:**N-No sé. Supongo que tú no me mentirías para no herir mis sentimientos.

**Ice****Queen:**No puedo hacer mucho si no se qué está pasando, Berry.

**Ice****Queen:**Pero estás bien, verdad?

**Streisand****Addict:**Como si te importara…

**Streisand****Addict****:**Lo siento!

**Streisand****Addict****:** No debí decir eso.

**Ice****Queen:**Está bien. Lo merezco de todas formas.

**Streisand****Addict:**No… eso no era necesario.

**Streisand****Addict:**Pero sí, estoy bien.

**Streisand****Addict:**Gracias por preguntar.

**Ice****Queen:**de nada…

**Ice****Queen:**Siempre y cuando no hayas cometido el mismo error que yo.

**Streisand****Addict:**No, para nada.

**Streisand****Addict:**Tampoco me estoy haciendo daño o suicidándome o nada.

**Ice****Queen:**Que bueno.

**Ice****Queen:**Mira, sea lo que sea que te esté molestando, estoy segura de que tus padres entenderán.

**Streisand****Addict:**Se que lo harán.

**Streisand****Addict:**Quizás no le gustarán…

**Streisand****Addict:**Pero lo entenderán.

**Ice****Queen:**Honestamente no puedo pensar en nada que hagas y les pueda molestar.

**Ice****Queen:**A menos que sientas algo por St. James de nuevo.

**Streisand****Addict:**No… pero es algo parecido a eso. De alguna manera.

**Ice****Queen:**¿Me vas a tener adivinando todo el día, Berry?

**Streisand****Addict****:**Soy gay.

**Ice****Queen:**No, no lo eres.

**Ice****Queen:**has salido con… todos mis exes.

**Ice****Queen:**Hiciste todo lo que pudiste para tener a Finn.

**Streisand****Addict:**yo…

**Streisand****Addict:**Finn me gustaba principalmente por nuestra extremada química musical.

**Streisand****Addict:**Siento mucho haber hecho todo eso… hacerte todo eso a tí.

**Streisand****Addict:**Tú te lo merecías más que yo.

**Streisand****Addict:**Puck… ambos éramos judíos y yo estaba desesperada.

**Ice****Queen:**Para ser honesta, yo solo quería a Finn para que fuera mi rey en el baile.

**Streisand****Addict:**yo como que me lo imaginé.

**Ice****Queen:**Esto es tan loco.

**Streisand****Addict:**No completamente…

**Streisand****Addict:** ¿Se lo dirás a alguien?

**Ice****Queen:**¿Honestamente?

**Ice****Queen:**No, ya terminé con todo eso de "torturarte".

**Streisand****Addict:**Está bien.

**Streisand****Addict:**Gracias.

**Ice****Queen:**como sea.

**Ice****Queen:**Entonces… eres gay. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

**Streisand****Addict:**Bueno… no soy estrictamente gay. Solo sé qué estoy enamorada de una chica y ya no siento nada por los hombres.

**Ice****Queen:**¿Ella va a McKinley?

**Streisand****Addict****:**Si.

**Ice****Queen:**¿Alguien del club Glee la conoce?

**Streisand****Addict****:**Si, todos.

**Ice****Queen:**Entonces yo también la conozco.

**Streisand****Addict:**se podría decir que sí.

**Streisand****Addict****:**sí.

**Ice****Queen:**¿Ella está en el club Glee?

**Streisand****Addict****:**Quinn! No puedes preguntar eso. Eso solo deja 6 opciones…

**Ice****Queen:**¿Qué? No me puedes dar respuestas a medias, Rachel!

**Streisand****Addict:**Sí.

**Ice****Queen****:**Agh! Eres imposible.

**Streisand****Addict:**No, quiero decir que sí está en Glee.

**Ice****Queen:**¿Es Brittany? Quiero decir, a todos les gusta B.

**Streisand****Addict:**mm… a pesar del hecho que ella intentó besarme una vez, no es ella.

**Streisand****Addict:**y Quinn, yo no salgo con nadie más de la escuela que no sean con los chicos de glee.

**Ice****Queen:**Por favor, dime que no es Santana!

**Streisand****Addict:**No!.

**Streisand****Addict:**Ella me asusta.

**Ice****Queen:**Estoy extrañamente aliviada con esa respuesta.

**Streisand****Addict:**Jaja.

**Ice****Queen:**Tina?

**Streisand****Addict:**No.

**Ice****Queen****:**Lauren?

**Streisand****Addict****:**Quinn… en serio?

**Ice****Queen:**No sé

**Ice****Queen:**Les estoy dando a todos la misma oportunidad.

**Streisand****Addict****:**Estás bien. No es ella.

**Ice****Queen:**y quién sabe, podrías tener gustos diferentes en mujeres. ;)

**Streisand****Addict:**Cierto.

**Ice****Queen:**Okay… Mercedes?

**Streisand****Addict:**No.

**Ice****Queen:**…

**Ice****Queen:**No hay nadie más excepto yo…

**Streisand****Addict:**No me golpees.

**Ice****Queen:**No puedo.

**Ice****Queen:**Bueno, no lo voy a hacer…

**Streisand****Addict****:**Está bien.

**Ice****Queen:**No sé si estar sorprendida o… halagada?

**Ice****Queen:**Aunque… ¿Por qué yo? He sido una perra contigo.

**Streisand****Addict:**Además de tu belleza, te admiro.

**Streisand****Addict****:**Eres inteligente

**Streisand****Addict****:**eres trabajadora

**Streisand****Addict****:**Valiente

**Streisand****Addict****:**y muy protectora.

**Ice****Queen:**Rachel…

**Ice****Queen:**No te debería gustar. Solo traigo malas cosas.

**Streisand****Addict**: El corazón quiere lo que quiere, Quinn.

**Streisand****Addict**: Solo espero que esto no afecte nuestra rlacion.

**Streisand****Addict**: Escribí eso mal.

**Ice****Queen**: No si no quieres.

**Streisand****Addict**: No dejaré que afecte.

**Ice****Queen**: Entonces yo tampoco. Estoy alrededor de S y B, eso es suficiente como para que no me moleste.

**Streisand****Addict**: Está bien. Gracias por no irte inmediatamente.

**Streisand****Addict**: Espera…

**Streisand****Addict**: Me llamaste Rachel!

**Ice****Queen**: Ya te he llamado Rachel antes…

**Streisand****Addict**: Si, pero es la primera vez durante esta conversación que me llamas Rachel.

**Streisand****Addict**: Creo…

**Streisand****Addict**: Definitivamente me has llamado más "Berry"

**Ice****Queen**: Como dije, estoy intentando dejar los malos tratos.

**Ice****Queen**: Es una transición difícil, okay?

**Streisand****Addict**: Lo estás haciendo genial, Quinn.

**Ice****Queen**: Gracias.

**Ice****Queen**: Supongo que podría decir: Nuevo corte, nueva Quinn.

**Streisand****Addict**: Sip. Perdón por decirlo pero eso como que me dio las fuerzas de decirte esto.

**Ice****Queen**: ¿En serio?

**Streisand****Addict**: Si…

**Streisand****Addict**: El corte como que te da una imagen de… lesbiana…

**Ice****Queen**: …

**Streisand****Addict**: (No me golpees)

**Ice****Queen**: No soy… gay.

**Streisand****Addict**: Lo sé!

**Ice****Queen**: Quiero decir… con el embarazo y todo! Tuve sexo… con Puck! Fui novia de Sam y Finn…

**Streisand****Addict**: Me perdí en la parte del porqué el embarazo te hace heterosexual.

**Ice****Queen**: No, no, no soy… No puedo ser gay.

**Streisand****Addict**: Quinn… No te estoy llamado gay, solo que no veo la conexión entre embarazo y la heterosexualidad.

**Ice****Queen**: ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Es por eso que esa chica me guiñó un ojo en el gimnasio?

**Streisand****Addict**: Es muy posible.

**Streisand****Addict**: No veo porque ella te guiñaría el ojo sino te gustara, no hay otra explicación.

**Streisand****Addict**: le gustaras**

**Ice****Queen**: Tienes un punto. Pero lo juro, no lo soy.

**Streisand****Addict**: te creo, Quinn!

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Te estás molestando?

**Ice****Queen**: pero Santana lo comentó antes y ahora tu lo dices y ahora no se que sentir!

**Streisand****Addict**: Tú sientes lo que sientes. Está bien…

**Ice****Queen**: Ella me llamó "Lemon" algo, no sé, algo así. Solo sé que era una alusión a algo lésbico!

**Streisand****Addict**: No te estoy presionando.

**Streisand****Addict**: Santana podría llamar a una piedra "gay" solo para sentirse bien con ella misma.

**Streisand****Addict**: solo cálmate, Quinn.

**Ice****Queen**: No puedo! ¿Qué pasa si lo que siento está mal?

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Qué sientes?

**Ice****Queen**: Nunca vi fuegos artificiales con Sam, Puck y definitivamente no con Finn.

**Streisand****Addict**: Eso no significa nada.

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Por qué tienes miedo de ser gay?

**Ice****Queen**: Porque no quiero que me echen de casa otra vez.

**Ice****Queen**: Puedes esconder un embarazo pero no puedes esconder algo como esto…

**Streisand****Addict**: mm…

**Streisand****Addict**: Te puedes quedar conmigo si eres gay y te echan de casa.

**Ice****Queen**: Te he tratado como basura en los últimos 2 años y medio. ¿Por qué me dejarías quedarme en tu casa?

**Ice****Queen**: ¿Qué van a decir tus padres?

**Streisand****Addict**: Bueno, honestamente la razón por lo que a mis padres no les gustaría esto es porque eres tú quien me gusta.

**Streisand****Addict**: Pero mis padres siempre están dispuestos a ayudar a alguien que lo necesita.

**Streisand****Addict**: y te dejaría quedarte en mi casa porque te amo y porque me preocupo por ti.

**Ice****Queen**: T-Tú… me amas?

**Streisand****Addict**: Si. Ya pasamos por esto, ¿Recuerdas?

**Ice****Queen**: Lo siento, solo necesito acostumbrarme…

**Streisand****Addict**: Oh! No hay problema. Tomate tu tiempo.

**Ice****Queen**: Nunca he estado con una chica antes, así que no estoy completamente segura…

**Ice****Queen**: Quiero decir, me he besé con S y B cuando estaba ebria un verano pero fue muy raro y no voy a volver a hacerlo nunca más.

**Streisand****Addict**: emm… ¿al mismo tiempo?

**Ice****Queen**: No! Aunque B si quería hacerlo…

**Streisand****Addict**: Oh…

**Streisand****Addict**: Bueno…

**Ice****Queen**: Perdón. Tú no tenías que saber eso.

**Streisand****Addict**: No, está bien.

**Streisand****Addict**: Yo solo…

**Streisand****Addict**: No quiero decir nada que pueda cambiar potencialmente tu forma de pensar.

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Banana o melón?

**Ice****Queen**: Melón

**Streisand****Addict**: Oh…

**Ice****Queen**: ¿Qué?

**Streisand****Addict**: De acuerdo con el Examen Gay de Brittany, eres 100% gay.

**Ice****Queen**: …

**Streisand****Addict**: Perdón.

**Streisand****Addict**: Fui a su casa la semana pasada y le pregunté cómo podría saber si era gay y ella me hizo ese examen…

**Ice****Queen**: Eso no justo! ¿Qué pasa si disfruto más de una fruta por encima de otra?

**Ice****Queen**: Porqué eso sonó tan obsceno?

**Streisand****Addict**: Porque pensaste en ello…

**Streisand****Addict**: Y eso tiene que ver con el subconsciente.

**Streisand****Addict**: o algo…

**Ice****Queen**: Agh! Mi cabeza va a doler mucho al final de la noche.

**Streisand****Addict**: Solo relájate. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

**Ice****Queen**: Estoy muy calmada, Rachel!

**Streisand****Addict**: Está bien, lo siento.

**Ice****Queen**: Tenemos que probar esta teoría de mí siendo hipotéticamente gay.

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Cómo?

**Ice****Queen**: No sé… Le preguntaría a B pero ella le diría a San y no quiero escuchar el final de eso.

**Streisand****Addict**: Cierto…

**Streisand****Addict**: emm ¿Puedo ayudar?

**Ice****Queen**: si, supongo..

**Streisand****Addict**: Intenta buscando pornografía.

**Streisand****Addict**: (No me golpees)

**Ice****Queen**: ¿Y qué hago exactamente con eso?

**Streisand****Addict**: Bueno, si te encuentras atraída a las voluminosas mujeres de los videos entonces quizás seas bisexual u homosexual.

**Ice****Queen**: Tú te quedas aquí mientras yo busco eso.

**Streisand****Addict**: Por supuesto.

**Streisand****Addict**: Nunca te dejaría en un momento como este.

**Ice****Queen**: okay, esto es muy extraño…

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Qué?

**Ice****Queen**: Sus pechos no pueden ser reales!

**Streisand****Addict**: LOL

**Streisand****Addict**: Te iba a decir que miraras arriba pero creo que no es necesario.

**Ice****Queen**: Yo solo lo busqué en google y un montón de videos aparecieron, solo le di click a uno…

**Streisand****Addict**: ya veo…

**Ice****Queen**: No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.

**Streisand****Addict**: Yo tampoco...

**Ice****Queen**: Si mi computadora adquiere un virus será por tu culpa.

**Streisand****Addict**: Oh…emmm…

**Streisand****Addict**: Ten cuidado.

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Quinn?

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Te desmayaste?

**Ice****Queen**: No, pero no sé cómo hay gente que ve esto.

**Ice****Queen**: Es tan falso.

**Streisand****Addict**: Si…

**Ice****Queen**: Alguna vez has… visto esto?

**Streisand****Addict**: Si.

**Ice****Queen**: Oh

**Streisand****Addict**: Pero solo una vez!

**Streisand****Addict**: Porque estaba aturdida…

**Ice****Queen**: Ey, no te estoy juzgando!

**Ice****Queen**: Quizás no se a que le estoy dando click…

**Streisand****Addict**: Okay… lo siento.

**Streisand****Addict**: No te sabría decir. No soy una experta.

**Ice****Queen**: Pero hasta ahora… creo que la de solo mujeres me da menos asco.

**Streisand****Addict**: Si.

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Qué piensas?

**Ice****Queen**: ¿Además del hecho que necesito una ducha fría?

**Streisand****Addict**: Eres tan gay.

**Streisand****Addict**: Perdón!

**Ice****Queen**: Callate!

**Streisand****Addict**: Perdón!

**Streisand****Addict**: Yo estaba emm… no sé.

**Ice****Queen**: ¿Qué?

**Streisand****Addict**: No se…

**Streisand****Addict**: Fuera de lugar.

**Ice****Queen**: Al menos gané experiencia.

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Estás excitada?

**Ice****Queen**: ¿Qué? No puedes venir y preguntarme eso, Rach…

**Streisand****Addict**: Yo iba… iba a decir caliente.

**Streisand****Addict**: Entonces no es tan malo como sería…

**Ice****Queen**: Supongo… podría decirse eso.

**Ice****Queen**: Esto se queda entre tú y yo.

**Ice****Queen**: y hablo en serio.

**Streisand****Addict**: Si, Quinn.

**Ice****Queen**: Las cosas de las que me hablaste…

**Streisand****Addict**: Lo siento…

**Ice****Queen**: Deja de disculparte!

**Ice****Queen**: ¿Siempre fui así tan obvia?

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿A qué te refieres?

**Streisand****Addict**: No eres tan obviamente gay…

**Ice****Queen**: En la escuela y eso,

**Ice****Queen**: Oh, está bien.

**Streisand****Addict**: Solo el corte de cabello.

**Ice****Queen**: bueno… eso es un alivio, creo.

**Streisand****Addict**: pero, en serio, ese corte luce muy bien en ti.

**Ice****Queen**: ¿De verdad? ¿Aunque fuera un poco impulsivo de mi parte?

**Streisand****Addict**: Sí.

**Streisand****Addict**: Tienes esa clase de cabello al que le haces cualquier cosa y aún luce genial.

**Ice****Queen**: …Gracias

**Ice****Queen**: Agh, no sé por qué me he sonrojado tanto hoy.

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Qué?

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Te estás sonrojando?

**Ice****Queen**: N-No…

**Streisand****Addict**: Mentirosa!

**Ice****Queen**: No lo soy!

**Streisand****Addict**: Lo eres.

**Ice****Queen**: Estás bien… quizás…

**Ice****Queen**: Quizás un poco…

**Streisand****Addict**: Quizás un poco…

**Ice****Queen**: Deja de burlarte de mi, Berry.

**Streisand****Addict**: No me estoy burlando de ti…

**Streisand****Addict**: Lo estoy disfrutando.

**Ice****Queen**: yo… está bien.

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Cómo te sientes?

**Ice****Queen**: diferente… y las cosas como que tienen sentido ahora, supongo.

**Streisand****Addict**: Siempre estaré aquí si necesitas hablar.

**Streisand****Addict**: no AQUÍ, obviamente.

**Streisand****Addict**: Pero ya sabes.

**Ice****Queen**: Claro.

**Ice****Queen**: y… ¿Qué vas a hacer con todo lo de Finn?

**Ice****Queen**: Va a ser raro verlo babeando por ti mientras sepa que estás enamorada de mi.

**Ice****Queen**: :/

**Streisand****Addict**: Voy a terminar con él.

**Ice****Queen**: D-De verdad?

**Streisand****Addict**: Si.

**Streisand****Addict**: Hablando contigo…

**Streisand****Addict**: viendo lo valiente que eres al confrontarte a ti misma.

**Streisand****Addict**: Me inspiraste.

**Ice****Queen**: ¿Vale la pena, Rach? Solo he "salido del closet" ante sí. Solamente tu…

**Streisand****Addict**: No espero nada de ti, Quinn.

**Ice****Queen**: No sé si voy a ser así de valiente el próximo mes… cuando regresemos a la escuela…

**Streisand****Addict**: Yo solo sé que estoy lista.

**Ice****Queen**: Está bien. Bien por ti. ¿Cuándo vas a romper con él?

**Streisand****Addict**: Lo próxima vez que lo vea.

**Ice****Queen**: claro.

**Streisand****Addict**: sip

**Streisand****Addict**: Y le voy a decir exactamente el porqué, también.

**Ice****Queen**: entonces… Finn va a matarme.

**Streisand****Addict**: NO!

**Streisand****Addict**: No voy a incluir tu nombre…

**Ice****Queen**: Para que sepas, dejé de respirar hace unos segundos porqué pensé que si lo harías.

**Streisand****Addict**: No! Jamás te arrastraría conmigo en algo como eso.

**Streisand****Addict**: Estás a salvo.

**Streisand****Addict**: El podría derribarme y torturarme físicamente y aún así no diría tu nombre

**Ice****Queen**: Okay… vas a romper con él en un lugar público.

**Streisand****Addict**: Eh?

**Ice****Queen**: Su temperamento

**Ice****Queen**: Me preocupa.

**Streisand****Addict**: … porqué..?

**Ice****Queen**: Porque vas a romper con él…

**Ice****Queen**: No sé. No me hagas caso. Solo estoy siendo paranoica.

**Streisand****Addict**: No, quiero decir… porqué te preocupas tanto por mí?

**Streisand****Addict**: Entiendo que no me odias…

**Streisand****Addict**: Pero sigo siendo la misma fastidiosa Hobbit de la última vez que me viste…

**Ice****Queen**: yo… sinceramente no sé. Solo podría hablar contigo… así podría ser.

**Ice****Queen**: No lo eres.

**Ice****Queen**: No sé porqué te molestaba con esos nombres.

**Ice****Queen:**Bueno, si lo sé! La verdad es que siempre me has gustado. Solo no tenía el valor de aceptarlo.

**Ice****Queen**: Lo siento mucho. No significa mucho viniendo de mi pero esta noche me ayudaste a darme cuenta que no debería estar contra ti y suprimiendo todo esto.

**Ice****Queen**: Realmente eres una buena persona, Rach y siento mucho que me haya tomado hasta ahora para darme cuenta.

**Streisand****Addict**: Estoy llorando ahora mismo.

**Ice****Queen**: Perdón.

**Streisand****Addict**: Significa mucho para mí, Quinn.

**Ice****Queen**: Pero por favor no llores.

**Streisand****Addict**: Son lágrimas de felicidad.

**Ice****Queen**: Está bien. Si tú lo dices

**Streisand****Addict**: No te preocupes, bebé, lo son.

**Streisand****Addict**: Oh…

**Streisand****Addict**: Lo… lo siento.

**Ice****Queen**: emm… está bien.

**Ice****Queen**: Realmente no me molesta.

**Streisand****Addict**: Solo me puse un poco… emocional.

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Tu no?

**Ice****Queen**: Suena como... lindo viniendo de ti.

**Streisand****Addict**: Solo espero que sepas cuán feliz me has hecho hoy.

**Ice****Queen**: ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? ¿Ahora o mañana? Siento que debo hablar contigo en persona porque este es un tema importante…

**Streisand****Addict**: Por supuesto que sí.

**Streisand****Addict**: Siempre eres bienvenida

**Ice****Queen**: Entonces si… paso por allá ahora, ¿estaría bien?...

* * *

><p>¿Que pasará? ¿Qué dirá Rachel? ¿Quinn irá a su casa o seguirán hablando por Chat?<p>

Si veo que alguien lee esto, subo el otro capítulo! Sino, igual lo subo! :P

Así que, Reviews? A ver si me inspiran a subir el otro, pronto ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Glee no me pertenece. Si así fuera habría mucho Faberry! Y Finn estaría en Groenlandia!

TAN TAN TAN TAN! Aquí está el segundo y último capítulo; Puede que llegue a ser un poco confuso pero... bueno! Seguirá en el mismo formato del Chat y lo que está entre dos asteriscos y *_curisva* _es la acción que está realizando cada una en ese momento desde su respectivo punto de vista. Como había dicho antes, es mi primer fic, todo es nuevo para mí así que... no sean muy duras conmigo, espero no decepcionar a nadie por lo que se viene a continuación. Más "romántico" con algunas (muchas) partes graciosas (digo yo)

Disfrutenlo…

* * *

><p><strong>Ice<strong>**Queen**: Entonces si… paso por allá ahora, ¿estaría bien?...

**Streisand****Addict**: Si!

**Streisand****Addict**: Digo, seh! No hay problema, 100% bien.

**Ice****Queen**: Ajap! Hay un árbol al lado de tu habitación, verdad? Recuerdo haberlo visto cuando estábamos en tu casa por la fiesta.

**Streisand****Addict**: Si… ¿porqué?

**Ice****Queen**: Lo voy a trepar, obvio.

**Streisand****Addict**: …Quinn. ¿Qué está pasando por tu mente?

**Ice****Queen**: Tus padres estarán en casa y yo no quiero hablar con ellos aún…

**Streisand****Addict**: Oh, está bien.

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Quieres que yo haga algo?

**Ice****Queen**: solo… espérame?_ *sigo escribiendo desde el móvil con una mano mientras me pongo mi chaqueta de las Cheerios y bajando las escaleras silenciosamente*_

**Streisand****Addict**: abriré mi ventana también.

**Ice****Queen**: Okay_ *dejo el móvil en el asiento del pasajero de mi auto al ponerme en marcha a tu casa*_

**Streisand****Addict**: _*abro mi ventana y miro ansiosamente hacia fuera*_

**Ice****Queen**: _*giro en tu calle después de unos minutos y estaciono un par de casas antes, apago el motor, me dirijo a tu caso y te envío mensajes de texto*_ ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Ice****Queen**: Estoy loca, verdad? _*me detengo enfrente del árbol y miro alrededor antes de intentar ver como lo escalo*_

**Streisand****Addict**: Eso creo… _*sonrío hacia abajo, hacia ti_* [Aquí acaban los mensajes]

**Ice****Queen**: Hola _*susurro mientras pongo mi pie en el tronco y agarro una rama cercana, tirando de mí lentamente*_

**Streisand****Addict**: Hola _*también susurro mientras intento no morir por lo increíblemente romántico que es esto*_

**Ice****Queen**: _*hago una mueca de dolor por mi pierna desnuda y raspada por una rama. Agarro un poco más fuerte del tronco al lado del árbol, ya estoy casi allí*_ Gracias, Sue Sylvester…

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Estás bien? _*Me preocupo por el raspón que veo*_

**Ice****Queen**: _*asiento distraídamente y me balanceo en la rama que llega a tu ventana antes de lanzarme a través de ella y colapsando en el piso de tu habitación*_ Auch!

**Streisand****Addict**:_ *Me dirijo hacia ti*_ ¿Estás bien?

**Ice****Queen**:_ *Miro hacia arriba, hacia a ti con una pequeña sonrisa*_ Odio ese árbol.

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Necesitas una curita? _*Examino tu pierna nerviosamente*_

**Ice****Queen**:_ *Me siento y miro mi rodilla*_ Quizás una pequeña. _*Me pongo de pie cojeando un poco*_

**Streisand****Addict**: Siéntate en mi cama. Tengo curitas acá _*te ayudo a llegar a mi cama y voy a mi escritorio donde saco una curita*_

**Ice****Queen**: _*Me siento en el borde de tu cama, mirando alrededor de tu habitación*_ Estoy sorprendida, no todo es rosa _*te sonrío burlonamente*_

**Streisand****Addict**: _*sonrío*_ sip, lo sé _*Me arrodillo y delicadamente te pongo la curita*_ ¿Algo más? _*Te pregunto mirándote nerviosamente*_

**Ice****Queen**: _*Muevo mi cabeza en negación suavemente*_ Todo está bien, gracias Rachel.

**Streisand****Addict**:_ *asiento antes de sentarme en mi cama al lado de ti*_ Siéntete como en casa. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

**Ice****Queen**: _*Me quito la chaqueta y luego juego con mis manos, producto de los nervios y murmuro*_ supongo… que solo quería disculparme contigo... por todo en persona. No me sentía bien diciéndolo en línea, especialmente cuando tú... me dijiste algo importante y secreto _*Te miro nerviosamente*_

**Streisand****Addict**:_ *Miro tus manos y luego a ti*_ Está todo bien _*Hago una pausa por un segundo*_ Soy gay, Quinn. Y…_ *respiro hondo*_ Te Amo.

**Ice****Queen**:_ *golpeo tu hombro con el mío juguetonamente *_ Eres una persona increíble, Rach.

**Streisand****Addict**:_ *Me sonrojo*_ Me estoy sonrojando, Quinn_ *me río un poco y bajo la mirada*_

**Ice****Queen**:_ *aguanto la risa y te empujo con mi dedo ligeramente en el costado*_ Eso puedo verlo

**Streisand****Addict**: _*alejo tu mano de mi costado rápidamente*_ No me empujes así, soy cosquillosa.

**Ice****Queen**: _*sonrío maliciosamente antes de menear mis dedos hacia ti*_ mhmm… Lo eres?

**Streisand****Addict**: Quinn… no lo hagas _*No puedo evitar sonreír*_

**Ice****Queen**: disculpa, que? No entendí eso…_ *Muevo mi mano más cerca a tu costado, sonriendo antes de mover mis dedos a ti rápidamente, haciéndote cosquillas por todo el abdomen*_

**Streisand****Addict**: _*No puedo evitar reír por las cosquillas que me haces, pero al mismo tiempo intento detenerte*_ Por favor… Quinn! P-Para…Vamos!

**Ice****Queen**: _*Sonrío por tu entrecortada risa y dejo de hacerte cosquillas luego de un momento, alejo mis manos mientras recuperas el aliento*_

**Streisand****Addict**: No puedo creer que hicieras eso _*respiro con dificultad, acostándome en la cama*_

**Ice****Queen**:_*me giro un poco sentada al lado de ti, sonriendo hacia bajo donde te encuentras*_ Tu te lo buscaste.

**Streisand****Addict**: si, lo hice.

**Ice****Queen**:_ *levanto una ceja, mis dedos jugando con las sabanas al lado de ti*_ ¿Qué?

**Streisand****Addict**: _*Lentamente me vuelvo a sentar y lentamente mis dedos se deslizan sobre los tuyos*_ Voy a besarte _*Digo lentamente mientras acerco mi rostro al tuyo*_

**Ice****Queen**: _*Miro nuestras manos nerviosamente antes de asentir rígidamente, luego murmuro*_ Está bien_…* inclino mi cabeza un poco en tu dirección*_

**Streisand****Addict**: _*Cierro el espacio entre nosotras, plantando un suave y tierno beso en tus labios*_

**Ice****Queen**:_ *lentamente me relajo dentro del beso y entrelazo nuestros bocas moviéndose, trato de no sonreír en tus labios*_

**Streisand****Addict**: _*coloco mi mano libre en tu mejilla, acariciándote ligeramente con mi pulgar*_

**Ice****Queen_:_**_*acaricio tus labios con mi lengua, pidiéndote permiso para entrar*_

**Streisand****Addict**:_ *Gustosamente dejo tu lengua entrar en mi boca, ahora ambas acariciando la de la otra*_

**Ice****Queen**:_ *suspiro contentamente contra tus labios, mientras continúo respondiéndote el beso, iniciando una batalla con nuestras lenguas. Y arropo mis manos alrededor de tu cintura, acercándote más hacia mí*_

**Streisand****Addict**:_ *Dejo que me acerques a ti, presiono tu mano con la mía*_ Quinn… _*susurro a través del beso… nuestro beso*_

**Ice****Queen**:_ *me separo un poco para recuperar el aliento, presiono mi frente contra la tuya y susurro en tus labios*_ No sé qué es lo que me estás haciendo, Rach…_*me inclino hacia delante y capturo tus labios una vez más, mordiendo tu labio inferior juguetonamente y te susurro*_ Pero me encanta!

**Streisand****Addict**:_ *Me estremezco del placer por la mordida y cuando libero el beso otra vez, digo*_ Te estoy amando, Quinn.

**Ice****Queen**: _*Te sonrío antes de susurrante tímidamente*_ ¿Cuándo me vas a invitar a salir, Rachel? En una cita…

**Streisand****Addict**:_ *Mis ojos parpadean rápidamente una y otra vez, la culpa llenándose en ellos*_ ¿Podemos no hablar de esto ahora? Solo voy a… esperar_ *rozo mi nariz con la tuya*_

**Ice****Queen**: _*Me separo un poco y te doy una pequeña sonrisa, asintiendo mientras corro una temblorosa mano por mi cabello_* Olvidé que aún estás…atada, perdón…

**Streisand****Addict**: _*Me arrimo más hacia ti, colocando mi cabeza en tu pecho*_ Gracias por entender.

**Ice****Queen**:_ *arropo mis dos brazos alrededor de tu cintura y entierro mi cara en tu suave cabellera*_ De nada y siento mucho haberlo llevado tan lejos.

**Streisand****Addict**: No lo sientas. Solo no quiero nada oficial a sus espaldas… yo no soy una infiel _*pongo mi mano en tu pierna*_

**Ice****Queen**: _*dejo caer mis manos y me deslizo hacia atrás, alejando mi mirada de ti por la culpa y muerdo mi labio en frustración*_ Mientras tanto, yo nunca puedo no engañar…

**Streisand****Addict**: shh está bien. _*Mueva una de mis piernas y coloco una en cada lado tuyo, ahora estoy sobre ti*_

**Ice****Queen**:_ *Mis mejillas empiezan a arder por el sonrojo, aprieto mis manos fuertemente, aún mirando a otra parte*_ ¿Pero cómo vas a confiar en mí a este punto? _*Frunzo el ceño, fastidiada conmigo misma*_

**Streisand****Addict**:_ *pongo mis manos sobre las tuyas*_ ¿Me quieres? ¿Te gusto al menos, no? Me lo dijiste…

**Ice****Queen**: _*tímidamente te miro y asiento*_ Si, lo hago… lo primero. Quizás no estoy preparada para decirlo ahora mismo porque es demasiado pronto pero definitivamente creo que puedo más adelante…

**Streisand****Addict**: _*Me inclino hacia abajo para mirar directo a tus ojos*_ Es todo lo que necesito para confiar en ti.

**Ice****Queen**:Eres increíble… _*Coloco mis manos en tus caderas, sosteniéndote en mi regazo*_

**Streisand****Addict**: Tu también lo eres, Quinn _*Beso tu frente*_ Te amo _*digo llevando mis brazos a tu cuello, tirándote a un fuerte abrazo*_

**Ice****Queen**: _*giro un poco mi cabeza y presiono un suave beso sobre tu mentón*_ ¿Por cuánto tiempo te has sentido de esta forma, Súper estrella? _*me separo un poco y acaricio tus mejillas, y te miro atentamente*_

**Streisand****Addict**: _*Sonrío por lo de "Súper estrella"*_ desde… no sé. Un día desperté y tú estabas en mi mente. Ha sido por mucho tiempo, claro. _* sonrío al sentir tus manos acariciando mis mejillas*_

**Ice****Queen**: _*sonrío felizmente y presiono un beso en la comisura de tus labios*_ Supongo que hay una delgada línea entre el amor y el odio…

**Streisand****Addict**: supongo… aunque yo nunca te odié…

**Ice****Queen**: yo tampoco te odié nunca y lamento mucho haber hecho que pareciese que sí.

**Ice****Queen**: Me siento como esos niños que cuando les gusta una niña y no saben qué hacer, las molestan y les halan los cabellos.

**Streisand****Addict**: _*río*_ Bueno, no me importa. Valió la pena.

**Ice****Queen**: _*rasco la parte de atrás de mi cabeza tímidamente*_ A veces lo soy realmente, no?

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Realmente qué?

**Ice****Queen**: (idiota)

**Streisand****Addict**: No. No lo eres _*beso tu frente*_

**Ice****Queen**: _*enredo mis dedos en tu pelo*_ Como sea, Rach, sabes que es verdad.

**Streisand****Addict**: shh. Solo quiero recordar que eres mejor de lo que eras entonces._ *entierro mi rostro en tu cuello*_

**Ice****Queen**: _*murmuro en tu cabello y pongo mis brazos a tu alrededor recostándonos lentamente*_ Al menos alguien tiene fe en mí.

**Streisand****Addict**: Siempre la tuve._ *cierro mis ojos y las lagrimas empiezan a salir*_

**Ice****Queen**:_ *frunzo el ceño por lo temblorosa que sonó tu voz y por la humedad que siento en mi cuello, me separo un poco, aún sosteniéndote y mirándote. Mis ojos llenos de preocupación*_ Rach, cariño ¿Por qué estás llorando? _*gentil y apresuradamente te seco las lagrimas con mis dedos*_

**Streisand****Addict**:_ *Encojo los hombros*_ yo solo…en este momento siento que estoy en el cielo. Nunca pensé que esto pasaría. Pero aquí, ahora, todo es perfecto y no quiero que desaparezca.

**Ice****Queen**: _*aparto el cabello de tu rostro antes de acariciar tus mejillas y suspirando, susurré como promesa*_ No me voy a ninguna parte, Rach. No cuando me estás haciendo sentir de este modo, como nunca antes me había sentido._ *bajo la mirada un poco*_ Solo tendrás que ser paciente conmigo si te pido por espacio ya que esto es nuevo para mí…

**Streisand****Addict**: Te daré lo que me pidas. Si quieres me puedo quedar en el closet, de ese modo no tenemos que preocuparnos por nadie pensando si estamos pasando mucho tiempo juntas "casualmente" en la escuela.

**Ice****Queen**: Creo que me quedaré en el closet hasta después de la graduación, entonces podré mudarme de mi casa. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, Rach. No importa. Solo tenemos un año por delante.

**Streisand****Addict**: Me quedaré contigo entonces. Solo prométeme que podemos estar juntas fuera de la escuela...en privado.

**Ice****Queen**: _*te miro a los ojos*_ Te lo prometo. Eso no va a cambiar. Me quedaré contigo, siempre y cuando lo quieras así, hasta que nos dejes por Nueva York.

**Streisand****Addict**: Ven conmigo_ *Te miro a los ojos con dolor, al pensar que me alejaré de tí*_ Te quiero allá conmigo.

**Ice****Queen**: _*abro mis ojos en sorpresa*_ ¿En serio? ¿Me quieres allá contigo?

**Streisand****Addict**: Si…

**Streisand****Addict**: Esto quizás sea un poco dramático y apresurado…pero…

**Streisand****Addict**: _*me inclino hacia ti y te beso*_

**Streisand****Addict**: Me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

**Ice****Queen**: _*suspiro en el beso, apartándome sorprendida*_ Estoy halagada pero Rach… voy a ser realista y preguntare ¿Estás segura? No has terminado con Finn aún y no estamos ni siquiera saliendo oficialmente. ¿Quién dice que no te cansarás de mí? ¿O que encontrarás a alguien mejor?

**Streisand****Addict**: Hace unos meses atrás tú estabas hablando de pasar el resto de tu vida con Finn…

**Ice****Queen**: Eso solo lo dije porque no quería que él te retuviera!

**Streisand****Addict**: Oh… _*Aparto mi mirada de ti*_ aún así es enserio lo que dije.

**Ice****Queen**: Rachel, bebé, mírame _*gentilmente tomo tu barbilla, obligándote a mirarme de vuelta*_ Un paso a la vez, okay? Estaré aquí y prometo que no vas a perderme, yo no quiero perderte.

**Streisand****Addict**: Lo siento… Me estaba poniendo algo melancólica. Pero sí te quiero en Nueva York conmigo. A menos que tengas otros planes…

**Ice****Queen**: Ninguno, de hecho. Supongo que podría aplicar para algunas universidades allá.

**Streisand****Addict**: Sé que podrías entrar en CUALQUIER universidad que quieras. Sabelotodo *guiño un ojo y río suavemente*

**Ice****Queen**: _*Sacudo mi cabeza vergonzosamente y acaricio mi cara en tu cuello, murmurando en tu suave piel*_ Tu también. Aún estoy decidiéndome si me voy por la Fotografía o Periodismo.

**Streisand****Addict**: Si vas por la Fotografía podrías tomar las fotos de mi primer gran show en Broadway. Y si vas por el periodismo podrías escribir un artículo de mi primer gran show en Broadway. Creo que fuiste hecha para mí.

**Ice****Queen**: _*río dentro de tu cuello antes de apartarme para mirarte afectuosamente*_ Tendrás que darme algunos besos a escondidas, entonces te escribiré un mejor artículo, no? _*te lanzo un guiño antes de darte un rápido beso en los labios*_

**Streisand****Addict**: _*suspiro exageradamente*_ No puedo creer que pienses que necesitas algo de mí para escribir un artículo perfecto.

**Streisand****Addict**: Mi actuación sola será suficiente.

**Ice****Queen**: _*Me tomo la barbilla, pretendiendo que lo pienso*_ Oh , No sé…

**Streisand****Addict**: _*arrugo mi cara furiosamente y te golpeo juguetonamente*_ No puedo creer que abrí mi ventana por ti_ *me muevo de encima de ti y me volteo, ahora dándote la espalda*_

**Ice****Queen**: Ey, Rach… Rach, vamos, lo siento _*me deslizo cerca de ti, abrazándote por la espalda y te susurro al oído roncamente_* ¿Me perdonas? Te escribiré artículos perfectos… _*paso mi mano por tu cintura*_

**Streisand****Addict**: _*cruzo mis brazos*_ No necesito artículos por parte de ti. Puedo conseguirlos de alguien más. ¿Hay algo más que puedas ofrecerme?

**Ice****Queen**: _*frunzo el ceño haciendo un ligero puchero detrás de ti en incredulidad, luego me relajo y digo_* Puedo darte lo que quieras, Súper estrella… _*paso mis dedos a lo largo del hueso de tu cadera*_

**Streisand****Addict**: _*Muerdo mi labio inferior*_ ¿Te importaría enseñarme exactamente lo que puedes hacer?

**Ice****Queen**: _*muevo tu cabello a un lado y rozo mis labios contra tu nuca tentativamente*_ Mm… Oh, No sé _*pongo mis brazos a tu alrededor, te volteo hacia mí*_

**Streisand****Addict**: Creo que sabes. Enséñame y te dejaré escribir ingeniosos artículos sobre mí.

**Ice****Queen**: _*acaricio tu abdomen sobre tu fina camisa y presiono ligeros besos a lo largo de tu cuello*_ Mm… suena tentador…

**Streisand****Addict**: _*Muerdo mi labio inferior*_ No solo eso, te recompensaré. Le diré a tu jefe lo genial que eres en tu trabajo y que debería ascenderte.

**Ice****Queen**: _*deslizo mi mano debajo de tu camisa y acaricio mi mano contra tu firme abdomen mientras muerdo tu punto del pulso, jadeando en aprobación_*

**Streisand****Addict**: Oh… Quinn…_ *coloco mi mano sobre la tuya*_ Hace un poco de calor aquí….

**Ice****Queen**: _*sonrío contra tu cuello antes de succionar el punto del pulso de tu cuello y acariciando tu estómago en pequeños círculos*_¿Si?

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Te importaría si me quito la camisa?

**Ice****Queen**: _*Me sonrojo un poco y sacudo mi cabeza, apartándome de ti para darte espacio*_

**Streisand****Addict**:_ *Te miro a los ojos*_ ¿La puedes quitar por mí?

**Ice****Queen**: _*busco tus ojos antes de morder mi labio nerviosamente y tomando tu camisa, removiéndola lentamente, respirando con dificultad por la maravillosa y bronceada piel que vino a mi vista*_ Eres hermosa, Rach…

**Streisand****Addict**: _*Cuando la camisa se fue completamente, te sonrío*_ No mientas.

**Ice****Queen**: _*murmuro distraídamente mientras mis ojos no se apartan de tu torso*_ No lo estoy… Eres preciosa _*susurro sinceramente a lo que miro hacia arriba hacia tus ojos*_

**Streisand****Addict**: _*Te miro, mis ojos parpadeando rápidamente*_ Pruébalo…

**Ice****Queen**:_ *Miro lejos, mis manos descansando en tu desnuda cintura*_ Aún estás con Finn, Rachel….

**Streisand****Addict**: Está bien Quinn. Puedes hacer lo que sea que quieras.

**Ice****Queen**: _*Te miro con una mirada confundida*_ ¿Qué paso con lo de no querer ser infiel?

**Streisand****Addict**: No quiero hacer nada "oficial" _*suspiro_* Es un poco egoísta e hipócrita pero no me importa si me quieres física o emocionalmente. No me puedes llamar "tú novia" ni viceversa

**Ice****Queen**: _*corro una frustrada mano a través de mi cabello*_ Romper con él no puede venir lo suficientemente pronto…

**Streisand****Addict**: No puedo terminar con el vía sms…

**Ice****Queen**: _*suspiro pesadamente*_ Lo sé…

**Streisand****Addict**: Esto no es realmente engañar… voy a terminar con el de todas maneras…

**Ice****Queen**: Está bien. Bueno… entonces no haremos mucho…. Solo dime qué quieres que haga _*te miro cariñosamente*_

**Streisand****Addict**: _*Te devuelvo la mirada, antes de abrazarte, acostándonos otra vez_* Solo sostenme…

**Ice****Queen**: _*asiento y arropo mis brazos a tu alrededor, descansando mis manos en tu espalda baja*_ No puedo esperar para llamarte "mía"… _*te beso suavemente en la mejilla*_

**Streisand****Addict**: Yo no puedo esperar para ser tuya… *_Me estremezco al sentirte en mi piel desnuda*_ Me encanta sentirte en mí.

**Ice****Queen**:_*sonrío y acaricio tu piel en la espalda*_ ¿Tu cuarto es a prueba de ruido?

**Streisand****Addict**: Eh, Si… ¿Porqué preguntas?

**Ice****Queen**: Solo me lo estaba preguntando… en caso de que tus padres pudieran oírnos hablar…claro…

**Streisand****Addict**: Puedo decir que estoy en el altavoz del teléfono.

**Ice****Queen**: *_río un poco y asient_o* Supongo que eso funciona también.

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Estás disfrutando esto?

**Ice****Queen**: No puedo imaginarme algo mejor…

**Streisand****Addict**: Mentirosa…_ *muevo mi mano y la coloco sobre tus pecho*_

**Ice****Queen**: R-Rach… _*tiemblo por el contacto*_ No es justo _*hago un puchero*_

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Porqué?

**Ice****Queen**: Porque me estas tentando… _*murmuro, mi cara se torna rosa por el sonrojo_*

**Streisand****Addict**: _*acaricio tu mejilla y suspiro*_ Puedes hacer lo que quieras ahora, Quinn. No dejes que nadie te detenga.

**Ice****Queen**: _*pongo mis dedos en el cierre de tu sostén juguetonamente_*… en serio?

**Streisand****Addict**: _*muevo mi cabeza en afirmación*_ Soy tuya. Rompí con Finn. El solo tiene que descubrirlo aún. Soy tuya ahora, soy tu novia, Tú amante.

**Ice****Queen**: _*sonrío felizmente antes de desabrochar tu sostén, halándolo para quitarlos por tus hombros, deslizándolo por tus brazos*_ Oh…wow _*Mi boca está abierta…descaradamente abierta*_

**Streisand****Addict**: _*Sonrío suavemente por tu expresión_* Eres tan linda…

**Ice****Queen**: Uh…eh… _*corro una mano cerca del centro del valle de tus pechos*_ Y tu eres las chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida…

**Streisand****Addict**: Esto no es un museo, Quinn. Puedes tocarme…

**Ice****Queen**: _*ruedo mis ojos antes de acariciar tus pechos en mis manos amasándolos gentilmente antes de repentinamente pellizcar tus pezones*_¿Mejor?

**Streisand****Addict**: *_inhalo profundamente_* Bastante. Has hecho esto antes *_te guiño un ojo*_

**Ice****Queen**: No, solo contigo… estoy haciéndolo por instinto… _*bajo mi cabeza para succionar por debajo de tu seno, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas, mis dedos aún pellizcándolos*_

**Streisand****Addict**: Oh Dios mío…Quinn. Solo una lesbiana podría tener los instintos que tú tienes… _*Me río mientras corro mi mano en tu cabello*_

**Ice****Queen**: _*me burlo juguetonamente antes de llevar mis labios a tus pechos, girando mi lengua sobre tu pezón con vehemencia antes murmurando*_ Finn nunca llegó a tocarte así, verdad? _*miro hacia arriba a ti, con ojos un poco encendidos*_

**Streisand****Addict**: Finn solo tocó mis pechos dos veces… y fue cuando yo estaba completamente vestida…

**Ice****Queen**: _*gruño suavemente en una manera posesiva para luego succionar un poco más fuerte, mi otra mano continúa masajeando*_

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Eso hace que te enojes, Quinn?

**Ice****Queen**: _*me separo, liberando tu pezón con un suave "pop" para luego mirarte con ojos oscuros, manos moviéndose para gentilmente acariciar tu cintura*_ No me gusta el hecho que él llegó a tocarte.

**Streisand****Addict**:_ *Trato de mantenerme seria, pero feliz por lo posesiva que eres*_ ¿Qué pasa si te digo que el llego a verme desnuda?

**Ice****Queen**: _*frunzo el ceño profundamente y me levanto para sentarme, mirando hacia a ti abajo*_ Estás mintiendo… lo sé. No harías algo como eso por un chico…

**Streisand****Addict**: Tienes razón. Pero un día el vino y yo me estaba vistiendo. El vio mis pechos descubiertos.

**Ice****Queen**: _*ásperamente paso una mano por mi cabello y gruño_* ¿y luego que pasó? _*Te miro cansadamente*_

**Streisand****Addict**: _*tomo tu mano*_ Le grité y lo eché fuera de mi habitación hasta que terminara de vestirme. Lo juro.

**Ice****Queen**: Bien. _*Me acuesto sobre ti nuevamente paso rozando mi mano a través de tu cuerpo* _Entonces me siento muy especial…

**Streisand****Addict**: Espero que no pienses que estoy siendo una zorra _*Agarro tu pierna y te halo hacia mí*_

**Ice****Queen**: Nunca _*Sonrío e inocentemente deslizo mi pierna entre las tuyas*_

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Qué tan lejos estás dispuesta a ir? _*Me inclino hacia arriba y te beso la mejilla*_

**Ice****Queen**: No quiero que te sientas presionada o apresurada. Te respeto mucho como para hacer eso.

**Streisand****Addict**: Me siento cómoda haciendo lo que sea contigo, Quinn.

**Ice****Queen**: Me preocupo mucho por tí, Rach. _*acaricio tu mejilla*_ y desde que dijiste que "rompiste" con Finn, te quiero invitar a salir. En una adecuada cita porque te mereces una. Y no estoy hablando de Breadstix ya que su única opción de comida vegetariana es la horrorosa y sin sabor ensalada.

**Streisand****Addict**: *_asiento sonriendo_* Acepto, Quinn.

**Ice****Queen**: _*Sonrío alegremente*_ Con suerte, superaré a Finn *Me río tímidamente*

**Streisand****Addict**: Ya lo hiciste.

**Ice****Queen**: Bien. ¿Qué hizo él para su primera cita contigo? _*te acerco aún más hacia mí, gimiendo suavemente por el contacto de tu desnudo pecho contra mi delgada blusa*_

**Streisand****Addict**: *_ruedo mis ojos*_ Fuimos al cine

**Ice****Queen**: *_Me burlo de la incredulidad_* Típico de Finn

**Streisand****Addict**: _*Asiento en afirmación_* Vimos una estúpida película de acción

**Ice****Queen**: *_ruedo mis ojos*_ demasiado para ser un caballero…

**Streisand****Addict**: Estoy tan feliz ahora que tengo una… caballera? _*pellizco tu mejilla*_

**Ice****Queen**: _*inconscientemente me acuesto a tu lado por tu toque, cerrando mis ojos y sonriendo*_ a tus servicios, mi bella dama.

**Streisand****Addict**: Entonces… ahora eres mi sirviente?

**Ice****Queen**: *_resoplo suavemente_* Podría serlo si no tomas ventaja de mi amabilidad!

**Streisand****Addict**: *_suspiro*_ No lo hare. Solo has una cosa por mí.

**Ice****Queen**: ¿Qué cosa?

**Streisand****Addict**: Háblame sucio _*Te miro y me coloco sobre ti, mirándote emocionadamente y remojo mis labios*_

**Ice****Queen**: ¿Q-Qué? _*Te miro con ojos muy abiertos, tartamudeando*_ ¿E-En Seri-o?

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Es eso un problema? _*Estoy seria, preguntándome porqué estás tan nerviosa*_

**Ice****Queen**: ¿A qué viene esto? _*Arrugo mi cara en confusión*_

**Streisand****Addict**: Tienes una hermosa y sensual voz…

**Streisand****Addict**: _*Te beso*_ No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

**Ice****Queen**: _*Te devuelvo el beso y deslizo una mano para palmear tu trasero sobre tus shorts de dormir *_ Quien supiera que fueras tan ambiciosa, Berry…

**Streisand****Addict**: _*Me remojo los labios otra vez_* Eso me gusta…

**Ice****Queen**:_ *Sonrío de lado y muerdo tu labio inferior antes de masajear tu trasero con ambas manos*_ Voy a tener eso en mente, entonces…

**Streisand****Addict**: _*Mi respiración se incrementa considerablemente*_ Oh Dios Mío… Quinn… eso se siente increíble _*acaricio mi mejilla contra la tuya*_

**Ice****Queen**: ¿Eres más sensible aquí? _*Murmuro contra tus labios mientras lentamente deslizo una mano debajo de tus shorts, sujetándote a través de tus bragas de encaje*_

**Streisand****Addict**:_ *Muerdo mi labio inferior*_ Si, supongo… lo acabo de descubrir. Oh por Dios… Quinn! Eres incredible!

**Ice****Queen**: _*Sonrío satisfecha, capturando tus labios en un ardiente beso, mientras trato de no gemir al sentirla cálida piel debajo de mis manos*_

**Streisand****Addict**: _*Lentamente abro mi boca, permitiéndole a mi lengua correr a través de tus labios*_

**Ice****Queen**: _*Me da un escalofrío y lentamente abro mi boca, gimiendo silenciosamente al sentir tu lengua rozar con la mía*_

**Streisand****Addict**: _*Mis manos se enredan en tu pelo, mi cuerpo se presiona firme contra el tuyo y mi corazón late cada vez más rápido. Mi lengua dulcemente acaricia la tuya*_

**Ice****Queen**:_ *Deslizo los shorts hasta abajo a la mitad de tus piernas, dejándote que los patees fuera y continúo besándote pasionalmente*_

**Streisand****Addict**: _*Agarro tus pechos y los sacudo*_

**Ice****Queen**: _*Gimo en tu boca y froto mis manos fuertemente en tu trasero, por encima de tu ropa interior*_

**Streisand****Addict**: _*Me separo un poco_* ¿Esto está bien contigo?

**Ice****Queen**: *_afirmo con la cabeza_* Mhmm… solo porque eres tú.

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Te puedo quitar la camisa?

**Ice****Queen**: _*Me sonrojo y asiento con la cabeza*_

**Streisand****Addict**: _*Me separo un poco más y empiezo a quitarte la camisa rápidamente*_ Perdón que no estoy siendo tímida con esto _*Te guiño y tiro tu camisa a un lado*_

**Ice****Queen**:_ *Sonrío de lado y agito mi cabeza en negación, no importándome para nada*_ Está bien, bebé _*Me inclino para dejar húmedos besos a lo largo de tu cuello*_

**Streisand****Addict**: Y sería justo quitarte el sostén también ¿Verdad?

**Ice****Queen**: _*río a lo bajo contra tu cuello, mi manos viajando por tu costado, levanto un poco mi espalda*_ Mmmm…

**Streisand****Addict**:_ *Mis manos acarician tu espalda, pero se detienen al sentir el cierre de tu sostén*_ Creo que esperaré… _*Aparto mis manos del cierre*_

**Ice****Queen**:_ *Me acomodo otra vez. Sigo besando tu cuello, mi labio inferior sobresale un poco simulando un puchero, luego muevo mis manos para acariciar tus pechos nuevamente*_

**Streisand****Addict**: Quinn, si hacemos TODO esta noche, luego no tendremos nada Nuevo que hacer. No quiero apresurar todo.

**Streisand****Addict**: _*Ruedo mi ojos_* Esto es TAN difícil de hacer.

**Ice****Queen**: _*Suspiro y muevo mi cabeza en afirmación, de acuerdo contigo*_ Cierto, perdón. _*Dejo mi manos caer y me separo, te miro con mis mejillas ardiendo y mi pelo despeinado*_

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Podemos solo… hablar? Aún podemos besarnos y eso, pero quiero hablar.

**Ice****Queen**: _*Inhalo profundamente, tratando de apagarme un poco_* Claro que podemos hablar, Rach.

**Streisand****Addict**: Se que te estoy provocando demasiado, lo siento.

**Ice****Queen**: Está bien. Es mi culpa por llevarlo tan lejos de nuevo. Puedo recogerte tu ropa del suelo, si quieres.

**Streisand****Addict**: No, estoy bien así, acostada aquí… prácticamente desnuda _*Te hago un guiño y te beso la mejilla. Descanso mi cabeza en mi almohada y te invito a que hagas lo mismo a mi lado*_

**Ice****Queen**: _*Ruedo mis ojos, sonrojándome otra vez antes de moverme y acostarme a tu lado*_

**Streisand****Addict**: Este es el mejor día de mi vida.

**Ice****Queen**: _*sonrío de lado y te guiño un ojo, acariciando tus mejillas*_ Contenta de haber ayudado, Berry.

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Cuándo te empecé a gustar?

**Ice****Queen**: supongo… que siempre me gustaste… desde que te conocí siempre busqué la manera de molestarte. Y siempre notaba lo que hacías y pequeñas cosas de ti, por alguna razón…

**Ice****Queen:**Además hace unos meses, cuando teníamos que escribir esa canción juntas te agregué para chatear y conocerte mejor pero nunca tuve el valor de hablarte. Así que lo dejé pasar y me olvidé de todo.

**Streisand****Addict**: Oh! Ya veo. Y esta noche… ¿Cuando te diste cuenta?

**Ice****Queen**: La manera en que me miraste cuando me caí al entrar por tu ventana. Supe que no quería que nadie más me mirara de ese modo.

**Streisand****Addict**: _*Me acerco a ti y mordisqueo el lóbulo de tu oreja*_ ¿Nos hubiéramos besado si yo no hubiese dado ese primer paso y te beso?

**Ice****Queen**: _*Tiemblo un poco*_ N-no estoy segura… No sé si yo hubiera tenido el valor de hacerlo… _*murmuro dócilmente*_

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Aún cuando sabías que yo te amaba?

**Ice****Queen**: *_asiento_* No habías terminado con Finn y yo temía que fuera inapropiado.

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Qué piensas que hubiera pasado? _*Empiezo a trazar pequeños círculos en tu pecho*_

**Ice****Queen**: Que hubiéramos solo hablado y… permanecer abrazadas_ *murmuro tímidamente*_

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Nos hubiéramos abrazado?

**Ice****Queen**: _*Me encojo de hombros*_ B-Bueno, si tú querías, lo hubiésemos hecho.

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Estás nerviosa?

**Ice****Queen**: Tu me pones nerviosa, Rach.

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Porqué? _*Te miro los labios esperando las siguientes palabras*_

**Ice****Queen**: Porque nunca me he sentido así con nadie más y tú me haces sentir completamente nueva, con todos estos sentimientos nuevos que me asustan _*Te regalo una pequeña sonrisa y sostengo tu mano, llevándola a mi corazón, dejándote sentir mis veloces latidos*_ Esto es lo que TÚ me haces…

**Streisand****Addict**: _*Tomo tu mano y la pongo en mi corazón, el cual late igual de rápido*_

**Ice****Queen**: _*Sonrío felizmente y te abrazo acercándote más a mí*_

**Streisand****Addict**: *_Me acomodo en tus brazos_* ¿Te puedes quedar esta noche?

**Ice****Queen**: _*Me levanto un poco, apoyándome en mis codos y miro sobre tus descubiertos hombros a la alarma en tu mesita de noche*_ Si, mi mama no pondrá objeción de todos modos.

**Streisand****Addict**: Bien. No sé si podría manejar el que tú te fueras.

**Ice****Queen**: ¿Tengo que levantarme temprano y escaparme por la ventana en la mañana?

**Streisand****Addict**: Les puedo decir a mis padres. A ellos no les importaría.

**Ice****Queen**: Está bien. ¿Pero cómo vas a explicar que tu viejo tormento se está quedando a dormir?

**Streisand****Addict**: Les voy a decir que después de una conversación a corazón abierto, te diste cuenta que me quieres y que escalaste el árbol hasta mi ventana solo para verme.

**Ice****Queen**: _*Me sonrojo*_ Tus padres van a sospechar…

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿De qué?

**Ice****Queen**: De mis intenciones

**Streisand****Addict**: Tú me quieres querer

**Ice****Queen**: Te quiero, créeme.

**Streisand****Addict**:_ *Mi corazón late rápidamente al darme cuenta de lo que dijiste. Sacudo mi cabeza y actúo como si nada*_ Bueno, entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

**Ice****Queen**: _*Suspiro profundamente*_ Si tú crees eso, entonces confío en ti.

**Streisand****Addict**: _*acaricio tu mejilla*_ Oye, cuando regrese vamos a ver una película. ¿Suena bien? Y te dejaré hablar de lo mucho que amas mi nariz. _*Te guiño un ojo juguetonamente*_

**Ice****Queen**: Espera, ¿A dónde vas?

**Streisand****Addict**: A avisarle a mis padres…

**Ice****Queen**: Y-Ya?

**Streisand****Addict**: Supuse que mientras más pronto, mejor.

**Ice****Queen**: _*trago fuerte, por los nervios_* ¿Debo ir contigo?

**Streisand****Addict**: Pffff No! Si les digo que estás en mi habitación es una cosa. Pero si de repente aparezco contigo a mi lado sería algo loco.

**Ice****Queen**: _*Me río nerviosamente*_ Oh, cierto. Anda pues _*Me separo de ti_*

**Streisand****Addict**:_ *Me pongo mi ropa y te levanto la mano en señal de saludo antes de correr abajo a decirle a mis padres*_

**Ice****Queen**: _*Me siento y paso una mano a través de mi corto pelo, suspirando*_

**Streisand****Addict**: -Borrosa charla en la planta baja-

**Streisand****Addict**: Hola _*asomo mi cabeza por la puerta*_

**Ice****Queen**: _*Me levanto, mirando en tu dirección con una dulce sonrisa*_ Hola.

**Streisand****Addict**: Entonces… te puedes quedar…

**Ice****Queen**: ¿En serio? _*Te miro un poco sorprendida*_ ¿Qué dijeron tus papás?

**Streisand****Addict**: Ellos dijeron…

**Streisand****Addict**: "Blah blah blah, blah blah, blah blah blah blah, blah blah No sexo o algo por el estilo blah blah blah y cepilla tus dientes."

**Ice****Queen:***_Te miro con incredulidad*_

**Streisand****Addict**: Enserio!

**Ice****Queen**: _*Ruedo los ojos y sonrío de lado*_

**Streisand****Addict**: Entonces, ¿Qué película vemos?

**Ice****Queen**: Me sorprende que no estés haciéndome ver Funny Girl.

**Streisand****Addict**: Lo tenía en mente, pero no quería asustarte aún.

**Ice****Queen**: Ey, te prometí que no me iría a ningún lado. Si quieres podemos ver tu película favorita, no me molesta.

**Streisand****Addict**: *_Me acuesto al lado de ti*_ Prefiero hacerte feliz. Y tengo más películas aparte de musicales.

**Ice****Queen**: _*Te pongo sobre mí y beso tu frente_* Entonces veamos Funny Girl. De todos modos no la he visto.

**Streisand****Addict**: Quinn, deberíamos ver "The Notebook"!

**Ice****Queen**: _*Te miro sospechosamente*_ ¿Estás intentando hacer que llore?

**Streisand****Addict**: No, lo prometo. Solo la he visto veinte veces y solo lloré las doce primeras veces.

**Ice****Queen**: _*Oculto mi risa y entierro mi cara en tus hombros*_ S-Solo do- _*No resisto más y me echo a reír contra tus hombros*_

**Streisand****Addict**: *_Te golpeo ligeramente_* shhh… Eso no es vergonzoso. He visto West Side Story cientos de veces y siempre lloro.

**Ice****Queen**: _*Hago un puchero acariciando donde me golpeaste*_ Uyy, lo siento…

**Streisand****Addict**: No, yo lo siento. Voy a poner la película _*Salto fuera de la cama*_ Puedes quitarte los pantalones si quieres_ *guiño_*

**Ice****Queen**: _*Sonrío de lado viendo por detrás tu intento*_ Lo dice quien tiene toda su ropa puesta otra vez.

**Streisand****Addict**: _*Miro hacia abajo*_ Ups… *_Comienzo a quitarme la ropa para quedar en ropa interior_*

**Ice****Queen**: _*Mis ojos se oscurecen mientras veo tus movimientos, mis propias manos jugando tentativamente con el botón de mis jeans cortos*_

**Streisand****Addict**: _*Una vez me quito toda mi ropa, agarro el DVD y lo pongo. Regreso donde ti*_ ¿Siempre te toma tanto tiempo quitarte los pantalones?

**Ice****Queen**: _*Levanto una ceja*_ Quizás es más candente cuando no te puedes resistir más y me tienes que arrancar la ropa_ *Tentativamente me desperezo en broma, gimiendo*_

**Streisand****Addict**: _*suspiro*_ No, Quinn… si eso pasa no seré capaz de resistir.

**Ice****Queen**: _*Hago un puchero antes de desabotonar lentamente mis shorts, deslizándolos hacia abajo a mis pies para luego sacármelos por completo_* Lo olvidé.

**Streisand****Addict**: _*Asiento y me acuesto a tu lado sonriendo*_

**Ice****Queen**: _*Te acerco hacia mí, suspirando de felicidad*_

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Quieres jugar "Preguntas y Respuestas"?

**Ice****Queen**: Claro, ¿Por qué no?

**Streisand****Addict**: Tu primero _*Beso tu nariz*_

**Ice****Queen**: *_arrugo mi nariz felizmente por tu beso_*¿Qué te enoja fácilmente?

**Streisand****Addict: **El Sr. Schuester _*Murmuro bajamente*_ ¿Hobby?

**Ice****Queen**: _*Río por tu respuesta*_ Claro, ehh leer, supongo! Aunque también suelo tomar fotografías de lo que sea en mi tiempo libre. ¿Qué te calma después de un mal día?

**Streisand****Addict**: *_Lo pienso_* Cantar. ¿Y a ti?

**Ice****Qu****een**: Correr.

**Streisand****Addict**: mmm… _*Junto mis manos_* ¿Cuál es tu mayor secreto?

**Ice****Queen**: _*Sonrío de lado*_ Estoy muy segura de que soy lesbiana. _*acaricio con mi pulgar tu mano_*

**Streisand****Addict**: No… algo que yo no sepa.

**Ice****Queen**: _*suspiro antes de murmurar*_ Tengo miedo de quedarme sola… que nunca voy a encontrar a alguien que realmente me ame.

**Streisand****Addict**: _*pongo mi mano en tu rostro, acariciándolo_* Me tienes a mí… Yo te amo!

**Ice****Queen**: *_Me inclino al sentir tu toque_* Lo sé… _*te sonrío agradecidamente*_ No hay nadie como tú, Rach.

**Streisand****Addict**: Igual tú, Quinn. No hay nadie como tú. _*Pongo mi frente contra la tuya*_

**Ice****Queen**: _*rozo mis labios contra los tuyos suavemente antes de sonreír*_ Entonces, para continuar… ¿Comida vegetaría favorita?

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Por comida vegetariana te refieres a cualquier comida agradable para los vegetarianos?

**Ice****Queen**: ¿Supongo?

**Streisand****Addict**: Ensalada de Frutas con un tipo de uvas muy especial.

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Qué es lo que menos te gusta de tu cuerpo?

**Ice****Queen**: Bueno… además de todo lo del calvario 'Caboosey'... supongo que aun estoy acomplejada por mi estómago…

**Streisand****Addict**: _*dirijo mi mirada hacia el mismo*_ emmm… ¿Por qué?...

**Ice****Queen**: _*Me encojo de hombros*_ Por haber estado embarazada *_cruzo mis brazos en mi estómago tratando de ocultarlo_*

**Streisand****Addict**: *_deslizo mi mano debajo de tus brazos*_ Me encanta tu estómago.

**Ice****Queen**: *_me sonrojo, rodando mis ojos*_ Tonta.

**Streisand****Addict**: Tú lo eres. Tú estomago está bien.

**Ice****Queen**: _*aclaro mi garganta*_ C-Como sea, ¿Te ha gustado alguna otra chica antes?

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Miley Cyrus cuenta? _*río a lo bajo_*

**Ice****Queen**: _*Me separo de ti, mirándote a los ojos seriamente*_ No hablas enserio!

**Streisand****Addict**: ¿Qué? ...

**Ice****Queen**: ¡Pensé que tenías mejores gustos! Sin ofender…

**Streisand****Addict**: Bueno! _*cruzo mis brazos y me volteo*_

**Ice****Queen**: Rachel! _*suspiro*_ Estaba bromeando, más o menos… _*rechino mis dientes resistiéndome a rodar los ojos*_ Te puede gustar… Miley si quieres…

**Streisand****Addict**: Te voy a convertir _*Te beso en los labios*_

**Ice****Queen**: _*Te devuelvo el beso y susurro contra tus labios*_ Me gustaría verte intentarlo, cariño.

**Streisand****Addict**: _*ruedo mis ojos*_ Vamos a continuar esta conversación mañana. Creo que necesitas algunas horas para pensar lo que acabas de decir.

**Ice****Queen**: _*resoplo*_ ¡Bien!

**Streisand****Addict**: Última, ¿Qué te hace feliz? _*Digo luego de besar tu mejilla una vez más acostándome. Dejándome abrazar por ti por la espalda y cerrando mis ojos*_

**Ice****Queen**: _*Te rodeo con mis brazos cariñosamente y acaricio mi cara dentro de la curva de tu cuello, inhalo tu delicioso aroma y respondo*_ Tú.

**Streisand****Addict**: _*Sonrío ampliamente por lo que acabo de escuchar aún con los ojos cerrados y susurro suavemente*_ Buenas noches, Quinn.

**Ice****Queen**: Buenas noches, bebé._ *Te digo suavemente. Sonrío segura de que recordaré este día como el mejor de mi vida*_

* * *

><p>No lo llegaron a hacer! Jaja no me maten, o como dice Rachel (No me golpeen); No podían hacer TODO en un día.<p>

DÍGANME QUE LES PARECIÓ PORFA!

Estoy pensando escribir una secuela donde SI lo hagan pero aún lo estoy pensando :P

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS, DE VERDAD, MUCHAS GRACIAS**

No pensé que alguien fuera a leer esto y me sorprendí mucho con su reacción.

Me alegra muchísimo que les haya gustado y sobretodo que se hayan reído.

Por cierto, vieron Glee? Ahhh! Amo a Quinn Fabray! Tremenda las actuaciones de Dianna y Naya! Se Merecen TODAS LAS NOMINACIONES!

**P.D.** Prácticamente tuve que escribir el capítulo de nuevo porque Fanfiction me altero todo el formato.

Sin más que decir, Besos y abrazos para todos! ;)


End file.
